My Knight
by xgummybears
Summary: Knight' Blythe discovers that 1 she is daughter of the King of Aquitaine and 2 her love,Clovis of Arden, has betrayed her. Danger is approaching and if Blythe does not act fast, she will not only lose her kingdom and her love...but her own life as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Another story. :D. This time, the setting of this story is the Medieval Age of England. Due to the fact that I wanted to write about knights and their code of chivalry. Enjoy! (FYI: I made up the poem myself, :D)  
**

* * *

_My Knight,_

_The strong, bold and courageous hero in stainless armor._

_My Knight,_

_The one that stands tall even in the bitter weather._

_My Knight,_

_The one that will shield me from the evils of this treacherous world._

_My Knight,_

_The one that will rescue me_

_My Knight, my Knight, my Knight._

_Where are you?_

* * *

"Lady Blythe," pursed Bertha in her heavy British accent. Her white apron was ruffled slightly at the hem and the aging maid reached her frail hands to smooth down the wrinkles. "You mustn't act this way."

"Don't use such reference for me Bertha. I can never be a lady," I stated with a sigh as I took off the headpiece with exasperation. Bertha was trying to find something suitable for me to wear for the important celebration that was being hosted tonight. However, everything was too new, too early, and too sudden for me to accept it. My feet found their way to the glass case at the corner of the immense room. I gingerly trailed my fingertips over the covering, my eyes gazing at the silvery weapon encased inside. "I'm a knight."

"Your highness-

I heard her sigh quietly, fiddle with her fingers, then walk to me. "Even if you alter the way others address you, it can not erase the fact. You are the daughter of the King of Aquitaine, you have royal blood flowing through your veins."

"I was informed that I was the long lost daughter of the King and that he wanted me to take my position in the Palace, though I was bewildered, I accepted it because that is a Knight's code of chivalry. We are to serve and respect our king till death. So I do believe that I am more aware of that aspect than anyone else, Bertha!" I exclaimed, slumping onto the ground from such confession.

"It was my fault your highness. I should know my position better than say such atrocious statements to you," she apologized. Her sincerity made me want to cry...but a Knight could never cry. There can only be blood shed from us, not tears.

"Oh Bertha. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to throw such a tantrum." I bowed my head low. "It is just that I'm not fit for this life. This, all of this."

I gestured to the assortment of clothing hanging by the oversized, wooden, walk-in closet that was open. The bright colors were blinding. "I'm not use to having hundreds of dresses to choose from; I'm not used to having four sets of eating utensils; I'm not used to having five meals a day. As a Knight, we only wore armor and we ate only to keep our strength, there was nothing more to it. I'm not meant for royalty Bertha."

"Oh, my Lady," Bertha murmured pulling me into an embrace. I felt a sense of comfort as she smoothed down my deep auburn red colored curls.

"I know it is selfish to wish for everything to return back to normal, for this never to have happened. But I know this is what I truly desire," I replied softly. Bertha stiffened suddenly, as if she came across a realization.

"Are you still thinking about him?" she inquired with a heavy voice. I blinked, images of Clovis floated through my mind. I pulled away slowly and turned away from my maid to stare out the open window. "He betrayed you Lady Blythe. He was a traitor to you and to his nation. Please forget about such a man, your Highness. I beseech you."

My fingernails dug into the wood of the windowsills. Clovis of Arden was a High Knight for the King. He was a few years older than me and I was an underling. But ever since the first day I was admitted as a Knight, I respected him and regarded him highly. I had so much trust and faith in Clovis...news of his betrayal to Aquitaine had left such strong imprint on me that I would never be able to erase him from my memory. It was just impossible. How could I erase him when I believe that I did love him? And maybe to this day, I still do.

But as a Knight, betraying one's kingdom was a low act- his name would be forever tarnished. I hated him for doing such a thing to us, to me.

"I don't want to talk about him, Bertha," I replied softly. I was afraid that I would break down if anymore memories thought to return to my mine. "He has left for over half a year. There is no point in discussing this matter any further."

"Your highness," greeted a different voice. I swirled around, my curls knocking into each other. A young maid, no more than fourteen years, kneeled at my doorway.

"Rise. Rise." It was bizarre to see others greet me in such a way, I've spent my entire life doing such a gesture.

"Morning tea has been prepared, your highness," she announced bowing as she stood up.

"Thank you." I started to head for the stairs but was stopped by Bertha.

"In such attire my Lady?" she questioned with a smile. I looked down, realizing I was still in my silk gown, I hurried to change. "Lady Blythe will be down shortly. Send our apologies to Your Majesty."

* * *

:**GummiBears**

**So how is it so far? Reviews would be most greatly appreciated! :D**

**Posted: June 5, 2008**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_The dismayed Maiden stays by the open window,_

_Waiting day after day after day, for the wind to carry to her the news of her missing Knight._

* * *

My fingers drummed themselves against the brass rim of the large tub. I shifted my gaze outside the window; I could hear distant cheering from afar. My fellow Knights were at their usual training grounds, getting ready for the big tournament that would be held in less than four days. The longing of being on the field was unbearable. I wanted to see everyone again, Eleanor, Thierry, Frederick, I missed them dearly. If my identity had not been revealed, I would probably be on Cyrus, my black stallion, racing away and engaging in a fight with Frederick.

I stepped out of the water but carelessly slipped on the already wet tiles and went head first against the wooden door. My loud crash must have alerted all the maids outside, especially Bertha because I could hear a dozen voices outside, inquiring about my safety.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just had a minor accident," I assured. They would have pushed in to see if I was alright if I hadn't been leaning against the door. After a moment of chattering and after I was sure the commotion had died down, I stood up and walked to the mirror, wrapping a towel around my bare torso.

My hair was damp from the steam and vapor, my fading curls was plastered against my creamy white skin. I did not have natural golden curls like my half sister, Corlissius and her mother Queen Morvena. In fact, Bertha and the maids had to steam my hair and then curl it with rollers in order to receive the effect. It was required or else I would look too different from the royal family. My born mother had straight and smooth red locks and I inherited that aspect of her. In addition to that, my hair was cut short from my Knight times. We were not allowed to have long hair; it interfered with our combat skills. But now, it was necessary for ladies of the royal court to have long flowing hair. I was required to grow to let it go but it was an odd custom that was just not used to so I often cheated by snipping away at the ends of my hair, just so it would remain the same height. Bertha knew but she never made a comment about it.

I placed on a simple gown and stepped out of the bathroom. Bertha was in my room, hovering over my bed when I came in. She glanced up and picked up the dress that I was suppose to wear for tonight's occasion.

I stared at it, not knowing what to say. It wasn't that I was too shock to say anything but I simply didn't know what to say.

"It is beautiful, isn't it my Lady?" inquired Bertha with glee. My eyes darted up to look at her reaction so I could mimic it. Knights never dealt with dresses or anything besides pants and knickers. So the idea of complimenting the design of a dress was bizarre and foreign.

The servants quickly dressed me up before I knew it and as I stared into the mirror, I gasped. This wasn't me, it couldn't be me. The ordinary Knight that often wedged her sword at her enemies?

The blue dress was quite long and grand, it had a layer over another layer but it wasn't anywhere near a flouncy dress. I felt the material; it was smooth and delicate, much like silk. Pure diamonds littered along the sides and off-the-shoulder sleeves. It was nothing extremely fancy; I had deliberately made it clear that it couldn't be yards and yards of material that would be trailing behind me (that was only Corlissius's taste). But the material clung to my hips and the brassiere was tight which was funny because the other Knights always poked fun of my petite size, in Frederick's words, I was strong for my small size.

Bertha rounded me and gently clasped on a necklace around my neck. It was a pendant made out of amethyst stone. It glowed brightly.

"This necklace belonged to your dear mother," she whispered studying my reflection with her smile. I touched the stone gingerly.

"I never knew her," I replied softly. I didn't remember much about my past, all I did recall was the fact that I was merely taken in by a Lord and Lady who soon sent me to train as a Knight.

"She had a beautiful and kind soul. She loved you so much," confessed Bertha wiping her newly formed tears with her apron. "You have her face and eyes, my Lady. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Bertha," I replied quietly my voice choking me.

"Now," she broke out, shifting her position and clasping her hands together. "We must do something with that dreadfully ordinary hair of yours." But she said it with all the love she bared for me.

My hand shot up protectively over my hair as I looked back at the mirror. "Can I just keep it this way Bertha? Just this once?"

"Oh no my Lady! Your Majesty would be so upset-

"Please Bertha, this is who I am...I at least want to bear that much of a resemblance to my mother," I pleaded, taking her hands into mine. "I'll take the blame from-Father."

She looked at me with tired eyes and sighed. Patting my hand lightly she agreed to let me off like this.

"But we mustn't dwindle! The ceremony has already started, your Majesty will be about to make his speech, off you go my dear!" Bertha waved her hands to shoo me away from the room and once I was out, I was on my own again.

I stumbled; my limbs were not quite adjusted to the highness of my heels. I could hear music and chattering from downstairs, the ball had already started. It was suppose to be a grand ceremony to announce my position to the "Princess's" throne. That was why kings and queens from all over Great Britain were summoned. But I knew rumors would be flying, everyone knew my previous identity- a Knight. Though my mother was the official Queen of Aquitaine, the fact that I did not grow up following a Princess's manners and rules, I knew others looked down on me.

As I descended the stairs I could feel many eyes shift to look at me. Murmurs of voices began to fly instantaneously. I forced a smile and nodded courteously to the unfamiliar strangers. My eyes scanned the room filled with beautiful people, I couldn't find anyone I knew but that was expected. Everyone here was from royalty; I wouldn't know anyone of that sort.

I spotted Corlissius standing by her condescending cohorts. She sneered at me and eyed my dress up and down. As I stumbled again, the group burst into laughter but quickly covered their tiny mouths with handkerchiefs, it was unladylike to laugh in such a manner.

"I knew she couldn't even _act_ like a princess even if she tired," Corlissius declared haughtily. She took a step forward and whispered into my ear quietly. "Dear sister, why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to moping up horse manure."

I glared and shoved her, earning gasps from everyone around us. I immediately regretted it. Considering Corlissius's personality, she would love to do anything to humiliate me. She exaggerated her fall and ended up crashing into her friends.

My face flushed red when I hear a lady near me state "Tch, even if one dresses like royalty, their background can never be cached." I swallowed and tore my way through the newly formed crowd, muttering an "pardon me."

I managed to find my way into the garden, away from the excitement. Sighing, I took off my heels and comfortably stretched out my toes.

"No Thierry! That isn't the proper way, you do it like this." My ears perked up as I heard that familiar voice. Eleanor. A smile lit on my face as I trudged through the flowers and vines.

There the group was, Thierry, Frederick and Eleanor, standing by the gates in their suit of armor. Eleanor, my closest friend of all time, was having fun showing Thierry how to properly hold a lance. Her hands were clapped around an imaginary weapon and thrusting it at him.

Thierry was the one who spotted me when he looked up, his grin widened as he brushed away at the golden curl on his forehead. "If it isn't Lady Blythe!"

Eleanor looked up, gave a shriek and rushed towards me.

"Oh how I missed you all!" I exclaimed, laughing when she tackled me to the ground.

"Oh, Blythe! We missed you so much too!" she exclaimed, pulling me to my feet. Her eyes widened as she looked at my dress. Her small hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around in a circle. "I can not believe this is you! You look magnificent!"

I brushed at the pieces of grass that clung onto the material. "I rather be wearing pants and armor than this ridiculous outfit."

"Blythe," Frederick greeted taking a step forward, his voice soothing my nervous insides. I smiled. He didn't change, he still had the same locks of brown hair curving around his forehead. Frederick was tall, taller than both me and Eleanor and even Thierry was a few feet shorter than him. Frederick of Penn was what we would call 'a white knight in shinning armor'. Frederick always looked after me and I regarded him as an older brother despite the fact that Eleanor always reminds me that he views me much more than just a 'little sister'.

"This is just like the old times," butted in Thierry flashing his lighthearted smile. "I, Blythe, Eleanor, Frederick, and Clo-

He stopped short in his sentence when he caught the glower sent by Frederick. My lip quivered slightly as I painfully recalled images of Clovis. The Knight who refused to offer explanations for his actions or harmful words, the same Knight that I loved so dearly, yet the same Knight that tarnished all the memories I had for him.

"I'm fine, you don't have to purposely avoid mentioning his name to please me," I replied with a casual smile to show that it didn't bother me. But it did. There had been times that I wished Clovis would return and explain to me what had happened- but I know that even if he wanted to explain, I would refuse to listen to it.

Both Frederick and Thierry looked away, suddenly nervous and embarrassed.

Eleanor bit her lip as she looked at me, "You have not hear apparently Blythe. Clovis will be attending tonight's ceremony."

I stared at her with disbelief as her words sunk in. The night wind ruffled through my short dried hair, tickling my eyes. Silence hung between all of us.

* * *

:Gummibears

Posted: June 22, 2008


End file.
